Perdus ?
by Glasgow
Summary: Perdu sur une planète avec Rodney, John en profite pour tenter un rapprochement stratégique. McShep


Titre : Perdus ?

Genre : Slash McShep

Saison : pas de saison particulière

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait…

Note : merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews sur ma fic précédente, ça fait vraiment plaisir et surtout ça donne envie de continuer

Note 2 : pour MELISSANDE OL, tu m'avais demandée un lemon dans la précédente, alors je me rattrape cette fois, en espérant que ça va te plaire (et la fic aussi tant qu'à faire)

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

« - Arrête de dire le contraire John. On est perdus ! s'écria Rodney. »

John, qui marchait à ses côtés dans une minuscule clairière au beau milieu d'une immense forêt sans fin, s'arrêta brusquement.

« - Tu veux que je te dise Rodney, je crois que tu as raison.

- Ah bon, demanda vivement Rodney, manifestement effrayé. Mais enfin, moi je te charriais, convaincu que tu nous avais simplement fait prendre le chemin le plus long.

- Eh bien désolé, mais je me suis perdu. Je ne sais pas où est la Porte des étoiles et je crains qu'à tourner en rond depuis un bon moment on s'en éloigne davantage à chaque pas.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- On attend. Tôt ou tard Elizabeth va se demander ce qu'on fabrique et elle va se connecter avec la planète. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à demander qu'ils nous envoient quelqu'un.

- On va passer pour des cons, grommela Rodney.

- Tu préfères peut-être qu'on reste dans cette forêt pour le reste de notre vie ? Cela dit, c'est pas moi que ça dérangerait. Seul avec toi dans la nature, y a pire je trouve, continua John d'une voix coquine en s'approchant dangereusement de Rodney.

- Stop ! l'arrêta celui-ci en levant la main dans sa direction. N'y pense même pas espèce d'obsédé.

- Oh d'accord, ça va ! En même temps on va devoir attendre un bon moment alors je me disais qu'on pourrait s'occuper intelligemment. »

Rodney grimaça devant le sourire en coin de son ami et s'éloigna rapidement de quelques pas.

« - Moi j'ai de quoi m'occuper intelligemment. J'ai faim et j'ai justement de quoi manger dans mon sac. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, si tu dis que toi tu as faim de moi je m'en vais, quitte à tourner en rond dans cette satanée forêt jusqu'à la mort.

- J'ai rien dit, se défendit John sans perdre son petit sourire. »

Il retira ensuite son sac à dos de ses épaules et en sortit une couverture, qu'il étendit par terre.

« - Que dirais-tu de nous installer convenablement en attendant les secours ?

- Une couverture, remarqua Rodney en déglutissant avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment ça se fait que tu aies ça sur toi ?

- Quoi ? J'en ai toujours une dans mon sac à dos en cas de besoin.

- Ouais, tu parles ! D'habitude tu ne prends même pas de sac à dos avec toi. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

- Mais rien du tout, renchérit John en s'asseyant sur ladite couverture. Ecoute, si tu veux rester debout libre à toi, mais moi je me disais qu'une petite sieste crapuleuse pourrait nous faire passer le temps agréablement. »

Rodney ricana doucement, restant à bonne distance de l'autre homme.

« - Franchement John, tu exagères ! Tu m'as déjà fait le coup de la panne avec un Jumper sans parvenir à tes fins. Pourquoi crois-tu que perdus au milieu de nulle part ça va mieux fonctionner ?

- Que veux-tu, je suis un éternel optimiste. Allez, je te promets de ne pas te toucher. Viens t'asseoir. »

Tout en parlant il tapota la couverture à côté de lui. Rodney lui adressa un dernier regard soupçonneux puis haussa les épaules en prenant finalement place près de lui. Après tout, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Pourtant, à peine fut-il installé que ce sentiment de gêne, qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il était trop près de John, le reprit. Il respira profondément en se forçant à rester calme. Décidément, ce petit jeu qu'ils jouaient tous les deux en se tournant régulièrement autour devenait franchement problématique, d'autant que leur attirance réciproque ne jouait pas vraiment en leur faveur.

« - Alors, tu ne manges pas ? demanda gaiement John. »

Celui-là décidément, il était incapable de perdre son sang-froid, pensa le scientifique avec amertume.

« - Non, je n'ai pas faim finalement, répondit-il en secouant la tête. »

Quand bien même, la boule qu'il avait à présent au creux de l'estomac l'aurait de toute façon empêché d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

« - A quoi tu penses ? demanda John d'un ton badin.

- Hein ? Ah, euh… J'étais en train de me demander comment tu avais pu te perdre, balbutia Rodney en rougissant, mieux valait effectivement que John ignore à quoi il pensait réellement. Le chef du village t'a pourtant expliqué que c'était tout droit.

- Ouais ben excuse-moi, mais tout droit sur cinq kilomètres ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour moi.

- C'était pourtant simple quand ils nous ont accompagnés depuis la Porte jusqu'à leur village. Pourtant, avec ton sens de l'orientation de merde j'aurais pu m'en douter. Note pour moi-même : ne plus jamais partir sur le terrain sans Ronon. »

John s'approcha un peu plus de lui, le faisant rougir violement, avant de lui répondre comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« - Ronon a peut-être une boussole incorporée dans le cerveau, mais on est mieux sans lui. Et maintenant, si tu me disais à quoi tu pensais véritablement. »

Fermant un instant les yeux en détournant la tête, Rodney fut à nouveau assailli d'images les montrant lui et John dans une position franchement pas catholique. Mais excitante pour le coup la position. Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, il tenta de se dérober au mieux à ces idées pour le moins malsaines. A moins qu'elles ne le soient pas au contraire… A vrai dire il ne savait plus quoi penser.

« - Eh ? T'es avec moi ? appela John. »

Merde, il l'avait oublié celui-là.

« - A rien de spécial, marmonna-t-il finalement.

- Tu parles, sourit John. Pourquoi tu en as honte ? J'ai pas honte moi. Au contraire. Autant te le dire, au moment où tu t'es assis près de moi c'est à tes fesses que je pensais. Au fait que je voudrais les toucher. Les embrasser…

- John ! couina Rodney tandis qu'une main baladeuse se posait sur son torse.

- Oui ? »

Pas de réponse. Rodney avait à nouveau fermé les yeux, cette fois pour pouvoir se concentrer sur toutes les sensations que lui procurait la caresse.

« - Làà…, murmura John. C'est bien, laisse-toi faire. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Rodney se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête. Effectivement, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il attendait ça sans oser se l'avouer. Heureusement, John l'avait compris et prenait à présent les devants de la manière la plus agréable qui soit.

« - Ça te plaît, hein ? remarqua le militaire, toujours dans un souffle. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, cette fois suivi d'un gémissement de plaisir tandis que la main, rejointe par sa jumelle, passait sous son tee-shirt. Bien décidé à envoyer sa raison se faire mettre, espérant lui-même subir le même sort très vite, il ouvrit les yeux, sourit à John puis l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sans la moindre retenue.

Leur baiser dura longtemps tandis que ses propres mains passaient sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon, caressant doucement son ventre ferme et musclé. Ce fut au tour de John de gémir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts agiles s'infiltrer sous sa ceinture.

« - T'es long à démarrer, mais quand tu commences on peut plus t'arrêter, remarqua-t-il en riant.

- Fallait pas me chauffer à ce point, se défendit Rodney avant de revenir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. »

Puis, aussi vite que possible, perdant du temps en baisers et autres caresses tendres, ils parvinrent à force de gestes empressés mais sûrs d'eux à venir à bout de leurs vêtements respectifs et pressèrent avec délectation leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre.

« - Allonge-toi, souffla John en s'écartant légèrement de lui. »

Tout en obtempérant bien vite, Rodney le regarda avec intérêt pendant qu'il fouillait à grands gestes impatients dans son sac à dos, duquel il extirpa triomphalement préservatif et tube de lubrifiant.

« - Au moins de cette façon tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'avais pas prévu ce qui est en train de se passer, s'amusa Rodney tandis qu'il venait s'allonger sur lui.

- J'ai toujours ce genre d'accessoire sur moi. Au cas où.

- C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

Et effectivement, au lieu de plaintes ce fut plutôt des gémissements de plaisir que poussa Rodney tandis que les mains de John se perdaient sur sa peau brûlante, sur son membre gonflé, puis il cria carrément son bonheur lorsque des doigts lubrifiés entrèrent en lui. Davantage excité par ces débordements vocaux, John le délaissa un instant le temps d'enfiler un préservatif sur un pénis qui n'avait rien à lui envier niveau excitation. Et lorsqu'enfin il le pénétra, ce fut son tour de gémir tant la sensation d'être à l'étroit dans ce corps tellement désiré était agréable. Se retenant de justesse de jouir aussi vite, il s'accorda un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, que Rodney utilisa pour sa part pour s'habituer à sa présence au plus profond de lui, puis amorça un va-et-vient intense tout en caressant le membre de Rodney, qui se tendait fièrement entre eux.

Rodney, dont l'une des mains se perdait agréablement sur ses fesses, posa l'autre sur la sienne, se joignant à sa caresse. Leurs mouvements gagnèrent rapidement en force à mesure que le plaisir les submergeait tandis que leurs grognements se mêlaient aussi bien que leurs corps. Le scientifique, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, fut le premier à perdre pied, atteignant l'orgasme dans un cri rauque. John, émoustillé par la sensation de sa semence chaude sur son ventre et la vision du pur bonheur qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits de son homme, s'autorisa à son tour à la jouissance alors que tout son corps se tentait agréablement. Il se laissa ensuite retomber entre les bras de Rodney, qui le serra contre lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, sans bouger, se remettant tranquillement de leurs émotions. Enfin, John ferma les yeux en souriant lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Rodney recommencer à caresser sa peau. C'était une sensation tellement agréable qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais avoir à bouger.

« - Merci, murmura tout à coup le scientifique.

- Et de quoi ? s'enquit John en relevant la tête vers lui.

- De m'avoir un peu forcé la main. Sans ça je ne me serais jamais laisser faire et je crois qu'on y aurait perdu tous les deux.

- Et comment ! sourit le militaire. »

Se redressant légèrement, il embrassa doucement Rodney. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec délectation, mais reprit bien vite la parole ensuite, ce qui n'étonna pas John outre mesure, la parole étant la marque de fabrication de son Rodney.

« - Dis-moi John, une fois de retour sur la Cité, on pourra recommencer ?

- Même sans ton accord j'avais bien l'intention de recommencer, s'amusa John. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je rêve d'une douche à deux après notre passage à l'infirmerie.

- Hum, intéressant, confirma Rodney sur un ton gourmand. »

John l'embrassa encore une fois puis se leva vivement.

« - Alors n'attendons pas plus longtemps, rentrons immédiatement.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, je croyais que tu n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions, s'étonna Rodney, attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever.

- Eh bien disons que maintenant que tu m'as fait voir les étoiles j'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où me diriger, expliqua mystérieusement John en commençant à s'habiller. »

Rodney le fixa avec incrédulité, mais, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, il s'habilla à son tour. Le plus simple pour comprendre où il voulait en venir était de toute façon de le suivre.

Une fois près à se remettre en route, les deux hommes prirent encore quelques instants pour s'embrasser puis John glissa sa main dans celle de Rodney avant de l'entraîner vers l'opposé de la direction qu'ils suivaient précédemment. Quittant la clairière qui avait abrité leurs ébats, ils marchèrent entre les arbres en bavardant gaiement et au bout de seulement quelques minutes ils tombèrent sur… la Porte des étoiles.

« - Mais…, commença Rodney. Elle était là ?

- Ah ben mince alors, je m'en serais pas douté, reprit John d'un ton un peu trop innocent pour être honnête. »

Oubliant sa surprise, Rodney se tourna vers son amant et lui lança un regard suspicieux jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

« - Ah mais j'y suis ! Perdus, hein ? En fait tu savais exactement où elle était mais tu m'as fait marcher, dans tous les sens du terme, jusqu'à ce que je te tombe dans les bras. Espèce que salaud, dit Rodney, dont le ton joyeux allait à l'encontre de ses reproches.

- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda John en souriant.

- Je devrais t'en vouloir à mort, mais… ce que tu m'as fait était trop bon pour ça. T'es un petit malin.

- Disons simplement que quand on veut quelque chose il faut s'en donner les moyens. Et là je peux dire que mon plan a fonctionné.

- Parfaitement fonctionné, confirma Rodney en l'attirant à lui. Petit coquin, tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner.

- T'inquiète, je me ferai pardonner sous la douche. »

Sur ces belles promesses ils échangèrent un baiser passionné puis se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le DHD.

THE END.


End file.
